


To Have and to Hold (or Not)

by chanderson



Series: Young, Scrappy, and Hungry [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanderson/pseuds/chanderson
Summary: George would make such a good dad.What if Alex is holding him back?





	To Have and to Hold (or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO CHEESY. I hate myself this is literally the cheesiest, dumbest shit ever. Enjoy.

“Mr. President, please, are you seriously going to just give some bullshit diplomatic response to this? Duterte is a literal murderer and he just rudely insulted you!” Alex shouts as he starts to pace the length of the Oval Office. 

Humphreys is sitting on one of the couches and he sighs. Alex can feel his eyes tracking his movements. 

“Alex, the president can’t just give a press conference and say ‘Haha Mr. President Duterte, you called me a son of a bitch, so how about this: I’ll raise you one, you sick, murderous fuck.’” 

“Well obviously David,” Alex snaps. “But he still needs to at least _try_ to stand up to this guy! Why can’t we show some god damn strength for once?”

Alex’s chest is heaving, and he stops abruptly to stand in front of George’s desk and glare at him. “Do you even have an opinion about this?” he snaps. 

“Alex,” Humphreys cuts in. “Don’t speak to the president like that,” he mutters. Alex shoots Humphreys a pointed look over his shoulder. 

“I’m waiting for an answer,” Alex says, staring George down. He’s sitting slumped over in his chair and he looks at Alex wearily.

“I don’t know, Alex,” George says irritatedly. “I’ll handle the statement with Burr and we’ll release it to the press. I’m too tired to give a press conference.”

“You’ll handle it with Burr?!” Alex squawks. “If you let Aaron fucking Burr handle it then it’ll most definitely be some vague, meaningless crap. You’re going to look wishy-washy and weak in front of the entire international community!”

“Alex!” George shouts, his voice shockingly loud as he jerks out of his chair and slams his hands down on the desk. “Burr is my press secretary so yes, I will be handling the press release with him. And I can’t just say whatever I want, Alex. I know you don’t understand this concept, but diplomacy is kind of important,” George snaps. 

“Don’t mock me,” Alex warns. George smirks and towers over Alex, looking down his nose at him.

“Humphreys,” George barks, not bothering to look away from Alex’s eyes.

“Sir?” Humphreys asks quickly, clambering out of his seat. 

“Go tell Burr to start writing up a statement. I’d like a moment to speak to Mr. Hamilton alone.”

“Of course, Sir.” Humphreys hurries out of the room, ducking his head. 

Alex and George continue to stare each other down, and Alex juts his lip out in defiance. No way in hell is he going to be the first one to break. 

“Alex,” George finally sighs as his shoulders sag. “I hate fighting with you about work.”

“Maybe if your definition of diplomacy wasn’t ‘being weak and not standing up for myself,’ then we wouldn’t have to,” Alex snaps, still thrumming with anger. 

It was a common argument between them. Alex wanted George to stand up for himself, always hotheaded and quick to anger, but George took a more levelheaded approach and chose a careful, diplomatic path. 

It really pisses Alex off. 

“Alex, please,” George says wearily. “I’m not in the mood to fight about this anymore. I already got called a son of a bitch by the president of the Philippines. I’d rather not stand around and get insulted by my own staff.”

Alex sighs and softens his gaze. “I’m just trying to get you to stand up for yourself. I hate hearing all the shit people say about you, and you never fight back. No wonder people beat up on you, George; you let them do it.”

“I’m the most powerful man in the world, Alex. In the grand scheme of things, it really doesn’t matter that President Duterte called me a son of a bitch.”

“Well, I don’t have your fancy title and ability to just shrug off insults. It hurts me when people say these things about you. If you would just let me draft some stronger responses, I could show you what a difference it would make.”

Alex watches George closes his eyes and take a calming breath. “Alex, no. You know I can’t let you do that. You need to learn to exercise some restraint.”

Alex rolls his eyes and turns around and starts rapidly pacing again. “I don’t want to learn restraint and become some dumb, political puppet.”

“Can you please stop pacing?” George asks irritatedly. “You know it makes me anxious.” 

Alex clenches his fists but stops and sits down on the couch, purposefully turning his head to look away from George. “You’re really pissing me off.”

“I know.” George walks over and sits down next to Alex, but Alex just scoots away and keeps his head turned. George sighs. “You have to learn to keep the fact that you’re my boyfriend outside of our work conversations. Humphreys is right, you can’t speak to me like that. We looked like we were having some kind of lovers quarrel, which I guess we kind of were. People will talk.”

“I don’t care!” Alex shouts. “Let them fucking talk.”

“Alex,” George says sharply. “Look at me.”

Alex shakes his head and angles his body away from George. He knows, on some level, that he’s acting like a child, but George deserves it. Give him a taste of his own medicine for once. 

George just heaves a sigh and gently lays a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex tries to jerk away but George tightens his grip. “Look at me,” he says firmly. Alex turns his head and glares at George.

“What do you want?” 

“I want you to calm down and think rationally.” 

“Sorry,” Alex mutters. 

George sighs and looks at Alex, his expression unreadable. He looks tired, beaten down, stressed, and frazzled. His tie is askew, there are dark bruises stamped under his eyes, and his lips are chapped and torn where he’s been chewing on them. 

It’s been a painfully long day already, and it’s only lunchtime. Alex is sure he looks just as bad as George does.

Everyone was up late last night desperately trying to whip votes for George’s immigration reform bill that’s going to make it easier for undocumented immigrants to achieve citizenship. 

It was after 3 a.m. by the time they finally dragged themselves to the Residence, but they were both too wired to fall asleep. They tried having sex to see if it would tire them out, but George was feeling too stressed and anxious to get it up. Eventually they just settled on cuddling and watching Early Start on CNN. 

Then, around 5:30, Lafayette busted into the Residence to announce that they had to be in the Sit Room because North Korea was about to test some missiles. Again. 

Alex thought he hated North Korea before. Now they’re decisively labeled Enemy Number One. 

Well, really they’re a close second. Slow walkers will always be Enemy Number One.

So now, thanks to Enemy Number Two, Alex and George are both short tempered, exhausted, and in pretty horrible moods. 

Alex lost count of how many cups of coffee they’ve had to drink. He’s sure George’s stomach must be killing him; any more than one or two cups majorly fucks with his digestive system. 

“I’m sorry for shouting,” George murmurs. “I’m just, well, it’s obviously not been the best day.”

Alex snorts and makes a face. “You can say that again. I’m basically living off of coffee and fumes.”

“Have you had anything to eat? That might help.”

“I haven’t had time, but honestly, food doesn’t really sound all that appealing right now.” 

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” George drops his head into his hands and rubs his temples. 

“Hey,” Alex says gently, nudging George’s shoulder. “How’re you feeling? Aside from, you know, being exhausted and dead.” 

George chuckles and shrugs. “Just a bit of a headache and my stomach is a little upset. Because, like I keep saying, I’m an _old man_. I can’t even drink an excessive amount of coffee anymore.” 

Alex rolls his eyes and kisses George’s shoulder. “Once I’m not so tired, I’m gonna kick your ass the next time you call yourself old.” 

“I think the Secret Service would probably frown upon that.”

“Alright, _fine._ Next time you call yourself old, I’m topping so I can fuck you into the mattress until you’re sobbing my name.”

George snaps his head up to look at Alex, and Alex smirks when George’s eyes go dark.

“You’re so lewd,” he says gruffly. Alex just continues to smirk and squeezes George’s thigh. 

“Yeah, but you like it.”

George moves in to kiss Alex, but a knock at the door sends them stumbling apart, Alex nearly falling onto his ass in an attempt to get to the other end of the couch. George clears his throat and crosses his legs. Alex can’t help but feel a sense of pride when he sees George fold his hands in his lap to discreetly cover his crotch. 

“Come in,” he says, his voice still a little rough.

Lafayette pushes the door open and looks at them appraisingly, quirking an eyebrow. “Alright, I don’t want to know what you two have been up to. But Humphreys mentioned that you both seemed a little stressed, so I have a special surprise.”

Alex and George both look at Lafayette skeptically. “Unless it’s an Ambien and a glass of wine, I don’t see it helping,” Alex quips. 

Lafayette grins. “No, it’ll definitely help.” He briefly turns around and leans out of the doorway to whisper something. 

Then, Geo walks into the room with a small, crooked grin. He’s even taller and lankier than he was the last time Alex saw him, and the more he ages, the more he looks like Lafayette. The only difference is that his curly hair is cut short and there’s still some baby fat clinging to his cheeks. He’s lean and thin, obviously athletic, and dressed smartly in a pair of skinny khakis, an untucked white button down, and sneakers.

George is out of his seat as soon as Geo walks through the door, and he sweeps him into a big hug and lifts him up off the ground. Geo laughs and shoves at George’s head. “Tonton cut it out,” he laughs, his voice cracking. 

George sets him down and grins. “Sorry bud. I haven’t seen you in forever. I swear you’re taller than the last time I saw you.”

Geo grins and nods. “I’m already 5’7”.” George whistles and gives him a high-five. 

“Hey man, that’s great. You know they like pitchers to be tall in the major league.” Geo rolls his eyes but can’t hide the shy smile that stretches across his face. 

“Geo’s out of school today, but Adrienne had to run a bunch of errands and couldn’t keep him. I thought he might enjoy coming to work with me for a little bit. Adrienne just dropped him off.”

“Tonton, Papa said that you guys had to go to a secret meeting this morning about North Korea. Is it about the missiles they launched?” 

George laughs and ushers Geo over to the couch. “Someone must be watching the news,” George teases. “But yeah, we just had to monitor the situation.”

“What’re you gonna do about it?” 

“Sorry, G., that’s above your security clearance,” George jokes, poking Geo in the side. 

Alex never liked kids. He thinks they’re loud, annoying, obnoxious, and pretty disgusting. But watching George with Geo is one of the most precious things he’s ever seen. 

_George would make an amazing dad._

The thought makes something twist in Alex’s chest, knowing that George will most likely never get to have children. He’s always wondered why George and Martha never had any. They were married for 10 years, and sure they married young, but they still could’ve had one eventually. 

Maybe it’s for the best that he didn’t have any children. Alex doubts George would be so eager to fuck the lights out of Alex if he had a kid in the room next door. 

“—Hey Alex?” 

Alex blinks as George shakes his shoulder, shooting him a concerned look. “Sorry, what?” Alex asks dumbly. 

“Geo was just saying hi,” George says, still frowning. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, sorry. I just got a little distracted. What’s up, dude? It’s been a while.” 

Geo grins and shakes Alex’s hand. “Hey Alex. I read that book you gave me on naval intelligence. It was really good. I’ve been meaning to give it back to you.”

“Nah that’s alright. You should keep it,” Alex says, smiling. 

“Hey, mon petit chouchou,” Lafayette cuts in. “Did you bring anything to do? The White House can get pretty boring and the president probably needs to get back to work.”

“I brought my army men.” He turns back to George and smiles. “I’m working on a new defense strategy.”

“That’s neat, bud. I’ve got a little bit of time before my next appointment if you want to show me?” 

Geo looks at Lafayette pleadingly, sticking his lip out a bit, and Lafayette laughs. “Yeah, go ahead. Your backpack’s in my office.”

Geo hops up and hurries out the door toward Lafayette’s office. 

“Thanks for bringing him in to see me, Gil,” George says. “I needed this.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. You two both look fucking dead.” 

“I blame North Korea,” Alex grumbles. 

When Geo bounds back into the room, George lays down on his belly and props himself up on his elbows. Geo starts to methodically set up various army figurines into different formations. As he explains what he’s doing, George pays rapt attention, displaying his infamous patience. 

Lafayette silently heads back to his office, but Alex stays on the couch, rooted to the spot. George is genuinely fascinated in what Geo is saying, not the fake kind of interest some adults pretend to have with kids. He carefully listens to each thing Geo says and occasionally murmurs some quiet thoughts on Geo’s impressively complex military strategy. 

George looks so _happy_ , and Alex is hit with a sudden wave of guilt. George could have this if it weren’t for Alex. If he was in a normal, politically acceptable relationship, he could have a family of his own. 

Alex stands up and abruptly excuses himself, ignoring the concerned look that George shoots him. 

Once he gets back to his office, Alex collapses in his seat and holds his head in his hands. He tries to stop thinking about how happy George looked on the floor with Geo, but Alex can’t tamp down the guilt and doubt coiling in his stomach.

George would make such a good dad. 

What if Alex is holding him back?

\---

Later that night, after Alex forces George to eat some soup for dinner, George suggests they take a bath together. 

Alex sits up on the counter and watches George mutter to himself and fiddle with the knobs, enjoying the view of George’s ass sticking up in the air. 

“Geo is one smart kid, huh,” Alex says conversationally. George hums in agreement and stands up, watching the water fill up the large, marble tub. 

“Yeah, he’s great. I’m going to see about getting him a tour of the Pentagon sometime. I swear he’s going to work there one day. The kid has a knack for strategy.”

“You treat him like a son,” Alex says, trying to keep his tone light. George twists the knobs off and motions Alex over. They both carefully climb into the tub and Alex settles down in between George’s legs. 

George kisses Alex’s shoulder and inhales deeply. “You want to know why I don’t have any kids of my own.” 

It’s a statement. George knows Alex too well. 

“Yeah,” Alex says sheepishly. “You seem to really like kids, and you’re great with them.”

“Martha and I were waiting until I got settled into the governorship.”

Alex leans back and kisses George’s jaw, silently encouraging him to keep talking. George chuckles darkly and squeezes Alex around the waist. “We’d just started trying—no more condoms or birth control—when she got her diagnosis.” 

Alex swallows and it sounds loud in the relative silence of the bathroom. George’s heartbeat is beating hard against Alex’s back. “I’m sorry, George,” Alex says lamely, not knowing what else to say. 

“It’s fine. I’ve honestly come to terms with it. It’s better this way.” George nuzzles Alex’s neck. “There’s no way I would’ve been able to take care of a child after Martha died. I mean, I had a full on nervous breakdown. There’s no way I would’ve been able to support and take care of a child.” 

“Does it make you sad that… that we probably won’t get to have any children?” Alex asks softly. 

“I don’t know… Not really? I honestly don’t really think about it very often,” George murmurs. 

Alex absently rubs George’s knuckles with his thumb, debating whether he wants to continue the conversation. George must sense his unease because he squeezes Alex in a hug. “What’s wrong sweetheart? Are you really that upset about me not getting to have kids? Because I really have pretty much accepted that I won’t have children. It’s not something that bothers me.”

“Are you telling me that you never think about how I might be holding you back?” Alex finally blurts out. George takes a sharp breath, the intake of air tickling Alex’s ear. 

“Alex, no. I’ve never thought that.”

“Yeah, but if you were with a woman you could get remarried and have a First Lady. You’d have someone to show on your arm and hug and kiss in public. You’d get to have something real.”

George suddenly squeezes Alex so hard that it hurts and Alex grunts in surprise. 

“What we have is real,” George says firmly. “I don’t care that I can’t parade you around on my arm or have a big fancy wedding and get married. You are the light of my life, Alex. And I think that’s pretty fucking real.” 

Alex heaves a sigh and relaxes back against George. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I’m absolutely sure, Alex. I promise.” George presses his face into the crook of Alex’s neck and takes a deep breath.

Alex sighs and wearily rubs his eyes. “Okay, well, I think I’m gonna go to bed.” The lack of sleep is finally starting to catch up with him. His head is starting to pound and he feels strung out, his emotions off kilter. 

Alex stands slowly and climbs out of the tub, leaving George sitting there with a confused, hurt look on his face. He halfheartedly dries himself off and climbs into the bed, sighing when his head hits the soft pillow. Despite George’s reassurances, Alex feels weighed down by a foreboding self-doubt.

When George leaves the bathroom a few minutes later, Alex is already starting to doze off, and he watches George dry off through hooded eyes. Neither of them say anything as George crawls into bed and wraps his arms around Alex’s waist. His breath is hot against the shell of Alex’s ear and he slides one of his legs in between Alex’s in an attempt to get comfortable. 

Alex is half asleep when George nuzzles his neck. “Hey Alex?” he whispers. “You still awake?”

Alex grunts in reply and rolls over so he’s facing George, their noses touching. “Yeah. Is everything okay?” 

George bites his lip and sighs, his breath warm and minty against Alex’s face. “I want—no, I _need—_ you to know that I feel just as married to you as I did to Martha.” 

George’s words hang in the air between them, and Alex tenses up, the words ‘married’ and ‘you’ sluggishly registering in his mind. 

“What?” he asks dumbly. 

“I said that I feel just as married to you as I did to Martha,” George repeats uncertainly. “Is that, I’m sorry if that’s weird. Is that weird?”

Alex shakes his head and sits up. “Hold on. I’m still half asleep.” He rubs his eyes and turns on his lamp in an attempt to wake himself up a little. George is grinding his jaw and staring at his lap, twisting the edge of the blanket in his hands. When Alex’s head finally feels clear enough to hold a coherent conversation, he puts his hand on George’s arm. “Don’t worry. That’s not weird. The word marriage is just…”

“Intimidating?”

“Yeah,” Alex breathes. “Intimidating. But, I mean, it’s _fine_ , because it’s not like we can get married anyway,” Alex rambles. He stops suddenly at the hurt look on George’s face and groans in frustration. “Look, I’m just being weird. Blame it on the lack of sleep or whatever.”

George looks at Alex hesitantly and rubs the back of his neck. “I only say that to let you know that I don’t… You’re not holding me back from remarrying and living a good life after Martha. I already have that with you. It’s just a little unconventional, but fuck being conventional, right?” 

Alex manages a half smile and chuckles. “Yeah I guess so.”

“As long as I have you, nothing else matters. So what, we don’t have a marriage license or a bunch of chubby babies adopted from different countries. I don’t care. We sleep together, we take care of each other, we love and support each other. That’s all that matters, Alex.” George is looking at Alex like he just hung the moon and the stars, and Alex squirms a little under the intensity of it, under the weight of George’s emotions. 

Alex deflates and nods. “I guess you’re right.”

“I am,” George stresses, his voice edging on pleading. “Alex. You’re kind of freaking me out here.” 

Alex sighs and turns so he can cup George’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m just feeling weird and tired and sad. I don’t know why I’m going on about this.” 

George abruptly presses his lips against Alex’s in a kiss hard enough to bend Alex’s neck backward. Alex makes a surprised noise before he kisses George back. It’s a rough kiss, all teeth and jabbing tongue, as if George is trying to impress upon Alex how much he loves him through the singular act of kissing. When they both pull apart, they sit there gasping. The air feels about 100 degrees all around them and a bead of sweat lazily rolls down the side of George’s head. 

“I love you,” George pants. “That’s what matters. I don’t care about tiny, drooling Ethiopian babies or fancy wedding ceremonies or joint bank accounts. That stuff is all just technical law crap. Since when do you need the law to be with someone? Or children to make a relationship real? Alex, since Martha died, you’ve been the only real, grounding thing to happen to me. I wanted to _die_ , Alex, but then I met you and you showed me what it was like to feel something again. That’s as real as it gets, okay? So don’t try to tell me that this isn’t real.” 

“Okay,” Alex whispers. George kisses him again, and Alex can taste tangy blood where George tore through the skin on his lip. 

“You’re really okay?” he asks against Alex’s lips. Alex nods, bumping their noses together.

“Yeah. I love you too, George.” 

“Good. Now turn that light off so we can get some sleep.”

George slides back down under the blankets while Alex flips the light off. George opens his arms up for Alex, but Alex shakes his head. 

“I wanna hold you.” 

George shrugs and rolls over. Alex wraps his arms tightly around him, pressing his arms into George’s soft stomach. 

Alex sighs and finally starts to fall asleep again, lulled by George’s pulse in his ear, but then George is squirming around and accidentally kicks Alex in the shin. Alex hisses and grabs his leg. “What the fuck, George?” he groans. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry,” George whispers. “I just… Can I ask you something?”

Alex rolls his eyes and kisses George’s shoulder. “Of course, George.”

“If we could get married, would you want to? Marry me?”

Alex swallows at the vulnerability in George’s voice. 

_He’s serious._

_Time to deflect his question with humor like an asshole_. 

“Is this your way of asking me to crossdress for you, baby? Because I’ll wear a wedding dress for you any day if that’s what you’re into. I knew you had a secret kink.”

“Jesus, can you stop with the jokes for once?” George asks coldly. “Look, just forget I asked. We’re both exhausted and need sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” George scoots out of Alex’s arms and angrily jerks the blanket up over his shoulder.

Alex sighs and reaches over to touch George’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry. That was really shitty. I don’t mean to do that dumb humor defense mechanism thing, but old habits die heard, am I right?” Alex pushes his hand under the blanket and gently strokes George’s side. “Just thinking about marriage is scary as fuck… But I love you more than anything, and you’re pretty amazing, so of course I’d marry you George. I’d even adopt an Ethiopian baby with you. We could name him Lawrence. Or if we adopted a girl, she could be Rachel, after my mom. Hell, we could always adopt a boy and girl. Make it a nice even pair.”

George chuckles and rolls over to face Alex. “We’d get a nice house in the suburbs outside Richmond. I’d coach Lawrence’s basketball team—”

“And I’d be Rachel’s Girl Scout troop leader. But we’d be hardcore. I’d take them out in the woods and teach them to fight bears with their fists. Destroy gender stereotypes one camping trip at a time.” 

“We could have a dog too. A nice big dog the kids could cuddle with.”

“You mean that _you_ could cuddle with?” Alex smirks, poking George’s side. George laughs and smiles wistfully. 

“Yeah. We could have a cat for you. I know you like cats.”

“Cats are the best.” Alex kisses George’s nose. “And lets not kid ourselves, you would totally be the over qualified, hot ass PTA president.” 

“Oh yeah, I’d fit right in with all those Deborahs and Barbaras. Middle aged white women love me.”

Alex starts to laugh so hard that his eyes prick with tears. “Baby, middle aged white women love the way your dick looks stuffed into the front of your tight little dress pants.” 

“What, you think I didn’t know that? Little George here single-handedly won me the white women’s vote,” George says in mock seriousness. 

Alex starts to laugh all over again and it takes a few minutes until he’s calm enough to talk again. 

“If only the American people knew you like I do. Then they’d know that you’re funny as fuck.” 

George smiles and Alex kisses his nose again, any of the doubt he was feeling earlier quickly fading to the back of his mind. 

“I love you Alex. Thanks for fake marrying me?” 

“I love you too George. Thanks for being the father of my fake Ethiopian children.” 

George hums and rolls back over so Alex can hold him again. 

They both fall silent and Alex assumes George must be asleep, but he gently elbows Alex’s side and chuckles softly. “Don’t think I don’t know that you only fake adopted Lawrence and Rachel so you could call me Daddy.”

Alex laughs and smirks. “Well, well, well, looks like you’ve got a secret kink after all,” Alex murmurs in George’s ear.

“Oh my God, fuck off,” George laughs. 

“Whatever you say… Daddy,” Alex whispers seductively, barely holding back a laugh. George makes a disgusted groaning sound and shudders. 

“Lets _not_ bring all of our daddy issues into our sex life.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who brought it up!” 

“So _you_ can make sex jokes but I can’t?” 

Alex grins and kisses George’s shoulder. “Exactly. Now I’m serious, George. Go the fuck to sleep.”

George grumbles something under his breath as he begrudgingly settles down in Alex’s arms. Alex just smirks and squeezes him in a hug. 

They may not have any Ethiopian babies, but at least they have each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to have my angst before I could give y'all any fluff because I love suffering and pain. Hope you guys liked this CHEESY BULLSHIT. That last sentence was literally the dumbest, cheesiest group of words I've ever written.
> 
> I'm about to get SUPER busy and won't have time to write much at all, so I'm trying to crank out as much as I can while I have basically nothing to do haha. I've got one more solid idea for a fic, but after that I probs won't be updating as much for a while. 
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated :-) All the comments y'all leave seriously motivate me to write so much. It's great!


End file.
